The Hellishly Hot Tokyo College
by kikyoutheteen
Summary: Plenty of plot twists, and twisted cuples.The Nar's and Sess' new college get a few new students, some hackers and nerds. A Sess and Nar plan to mess up Inu's life with Kik. Kag is in there NOT on the good side. Ban on Inu's side makin' eyes at Kik? Uh,oh
1. New OutCummings

The Hellishly Hot Tokyo College:

Sponsored By Naraku

Character Status

Inuyasha - student, outlaw, 18

Sesshoumaru - professor, bounty hunter, 24

Sango - student, intern cop, 18

Kagome - drop out, outlaw, 16

Miroku - student, false stoner, 19

Kohaku - orphan, bounty hunter, 14

Naraku - professor, mastermind (literarily), 24

Kikyou - student, running spy, 17

Shippou - sidekick, goof, 9

Kanna - sidekick, snoop, 15

Kagura - student, assistant professor 17

Kirara - pet, guardian, unknown

Shinnidama chuu - pet, guardian, unknown

Hatchi - pet, guardian, unknown

Chapter 1: The Out-cumming

Professor Sesshoumaru and Master Professor Naraku sat down in the lobby of the busiest Tokyo college: Youkia And Miko Academy. It was the day before every new student would trample through the clean and polished floors, but work started early for the two professors.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence, " Well what did you call me down here for? I wasn't planning on starting work until tomorrow, ya know?" He looked stern and relaxed for his co-worker's reply.

"I know, I know. But I was working on getting some extra information on a few special students, my friend. Take a look. It's your younger brother, Inuyasha," he said and pointed to the profile. " And here, it's Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Shippou, and their pets are all registered to come here tomorrow. As students. Just the people not the pets of course." Naraku gazed up at his friends puzzled face.

"Naraku, this best not be another prank!"

"Nope, I was as distraught as you are right now when I found these."

"I am not distraught. Never mind, just how did they get into the school. Well, come on."

"So far I've come up with two possible ways. One: Kagome, that wench, got stupid and your hanyou brother got good enough grades to get in without us noticing or two: Kikyou and Sango picked up an extra little hobby and hacked themselves and everyone else into the system. Luckily I can, get them outta here as fast as they walked in," Naraku smugly smiled and fixed his tie, after he spoke.

" Wait, how, you have nothing on them, yet? You can't legally exspell them all for nothing. The school could get shut down and then our plan would be k'so." Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku for an answer, already redder then an Sango's eyeshadow.

" Don't worry, nothings going to go wrong. Any little slip, an they'll be outta our hair. And watch it, if anyone hears about, what we're doing we'll have more then this school to worry about. Remember!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood, Naraku the same and they both bowed themselves politely out.

Shortly after they had their little quail, Professor Naraku and Sesshoumaru went back to their nice hundred thousand dollar homes and slept uneasily through the night.

It was the day Kikyou and Sango and everyone else had waited for. The day to enter the academy. See only people of high statue got into this school, but they all had regular old lives. To them it didn't matter. At all.

Sango rose early with energy and excitement almost stepping on Kirara's tails. She quickly grabbed her clothes and jumped into the shower. She loved a hot, steamy shower in the morning. She got undressed and as she slid the last piece off, her boyfriend walked in.

Miroku had matured in all ways but one. He still was as immature about the human body as ever. Sango always kind of regretted that day she said yes in high school for prom. Miroku started to take of his shirt. Sango retreated into the steam.

Sango's roommate whistled for Miroku's attention. He unknowingly turned around and nearly everything of his shown. Miroku's constant fighting, had paid off. He was midway into unbuttoning his pant, and clearly wasn't wearing any whitey-tighties. A nice set of strong arms and a six pack of abs was good enough to get every girl but the few he wanted to swoon. Miroku stood stunned and surprised.

Sango's roommate called Kirara for back up and stood un-phased at the door. Sango was very into her shower and totally ignored the loud crash from Kirara pouncing on the aroused boyfriend. But then Sango yelled as her friend pulled Miroku out the door, "Thanks, Kik!"

"No prob, girl. I always love having a reason to beat something up, especially Miroku, ya know that." Kikyou shut the door and dropped Miroku's arm on the floor and called Kirara off. And left him there to wake up for himself.

Two boys ran up the hall in their pajamas to see what the clamor was all about. The tiny one was the first to ask, " did you beat, Miroku up again?"

"Maybe, Ship, but he deserved it. Now you two know were not going to be home during the day so, Kohaku my and your sister's cell phone numbers are on the counter and this house best not be a mess or I will have Kanna baby-sit you two. Got it?" Kikyou looked at them with a wink.

"Yup, got it, priestess. And will Miroku be with us or will he wake up in time?" Kohaku playfully asked. " Cuz I can't sit him too, with out extra."

"No he'll be up, or else!" Kikyou walked over to the lazy man laying on the floor. " You best get up, You don't want to be late on your first day at school. It wouldn't be a good example to set for the little kids," she knocked him with her boot, "now would it? Mister?" She laughed as he sat up and got redressed.

Sango walked out of the bathroom all pretty in her new outfit, she flaunted it to tease Miroku as he sat on her bed. "Well, Kik, do you like my new little black skirt and heels. I'm not over doing it for the first day, am I?"

"I don't like it like mister droolly does, but it looks awesome. Your definitely are not over doing it." Kikyou winked in approval and left to get ready herself.

Sango sent the boys to get ready, including Miroku, and finish putting her purple eyeshadow on and foundation. Kikyou stood in front of the mirror debating about what to wear. Soon she choose a flowy white skirt and a pair of white heels, and she wore a white midriff showing shirt with sleeves similar to her miko outfit shirt. She was comfortable and sexy all in one.

"I hope I can ring the Master Professor at this place too. I wonder who it is. The system only said that Sesshoumaru was a major professor. What in the naraku could he be up to and with only naraku knows who? Why when I talk to myself is mainly the only time I get flustered?" She giggled and walked to put her light make-up on and comb her long black hair.

In his room, Miroku go dressed himself. His normal but cute apparel would do just fine for him. A clean, pair of dark blue jeans and an unwrinkled dress shirt. It was his standard pimp clothes, as he would call them. He pulled back his hair into a tiny tail and gelled his bangs to be perfectly in his face but not in his eyes. He smiled and ran to the living room waited for the girls.

Kikyou and Sango rushed out of there bedrooms. It was a hour before their classes started and it took almost forty-five minutes to drive. Putting their make-up bags into their purses they rushed out with Miroku by each arm.

"Hey! You guys, what's the rush. Class doesn't start for another hour." Miroku yelled for their attention before they threw him into the car.

"Yes, exactly why we have to go," Sango said panicky.

"But, Kikyou took that miko class over the summer."

"Yeah, so what? It's just in case . . . we have to get out of somewhere fast. . . " Sango said as it came to her mind.

"Hey, no, no, no. I am not going to use anything I learned unless it's an emergency. Got it you two!" Kikyou tried to say sternly as the peer pressure was bound to get to her.

"But come on. We want to go their as the top. And I hate starting at the bottom, you know that," Miroku said.

"Same here, Kikyou, I know why. You don't even have any new power since you got back, that's why you can't use them," Sango said tauntingly.

"FINE! You big babies, we've wasted twenty minutes and the only reason you want me to use my Shinnidama chuu is for I can't kill you two driving." Kikyou relaxed and called for her pets to carry them to school faster then anyone could see. "I'll warn you, it's not fun and you'll need to fix your hair when we're done."

As soon as Kikyou said that, her pets whisked them to school on their backs. But the Shinnidama chuu tried to go into the second floor lobby instead of the first floor. All three landed with a smack right in front of a door that said " Master Professor Naraku".

Miroku and Sango were still on the floor when Kikyou got up. She patted her hair and caught a glimpse of the door. She hid it for her own plans to succeed and she leant down to help her friends up.

"I warned you they weren't perfect," Kikyou cleverly said.

Sango rose and said, "you didn't say they'd throw us into a wall."

"Yeah,"Miroku agreed.

"Sorry, lets go to the lobby and get our books okay?" Kikyou offered.

"Fine," the other said at the same time.

"Well after you, Miroku you know this place better then we do."Kikyou appointed.

Then Miroku led the way down the hall. Sango fallowed closely while Kikyou lingered behind. She eyed the door but someone peered out side it. She couldn't tell who, but turned the corner quickly so not to be seen.

But the curious master professor caught a glimpse of Kikyou's recognizable hair and knew that it was her. Naraku wanted Kikyou dead but also wanted her to suffer. The reason was because of the lost heart deep inside Naraku. He eased back into his office and called for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took the stairs to Naraku's office. The same stairs Miroku and the girls took, so he got saw out of the corner of his eye Kikyou and Sango talking. None of them saw Sesshoumaru as he clinked to Naraku.

"Yes, what is it, Naraku?"Sesshoumaru asked, out of breathe.

"Apparently you know, all ready. Didn't you see them," Naraku confenantly acknowledged.

"Yes, but what is the problem, only Miroku, Sango and Kikyou are in the lobby. . . Wait how did you know they were here, Naraku?"

"I want to know how in my name did they smash my door in, or more importantly, how did they get past my barriers up here?"

'"Don't look at me like I know. Come on, it's no big deal at least my brother isn't here and my class is in four minutes. So I have to go and I'll find out all I can. I'll have a pop quiz on magic. That'll tell us exactly what they know. But after I find out who knows the most, I need you to lock us in my room to find out how they know what they know. 'Kay? Okay."

Sesshoumaru nodded and as he walked out the door the bell rang for class. It saved him, from getting into a friendly argument. Sesshoumaru chanted a spell and appeared in front of his class.

"Alright class I see you've found your seats in the back of the classroom, that really tells me how welcoming you are," he gazed to the very back row were Miroku, Sango and Kikyou sat in a row alone. " Well, I have a rule the back row used after the front rows first. So everyone pick up your books and find a closer seat." Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing. He was always a fan of the saying " keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Kikyou and her friends sighed along with the rest of the class and as Kik moved closer she scooped out the entire room for anything out of place. She sat again at the side of her friends. She never stopped eyeing her sensia. She didn't trust him, at all.

"Okay, every year I start with a pop quiz, just to let me get to know you a little better and to know what I'll have to focus on this semester," He handed the papers to a woman behind him.

She wore a red dress with a pair of white sandals. Her hair was done up into a bun with two beaded feathers in her hair by her ear. She did not smile at all. But she looked just as mysterious either way.

Sesshoumaru pointed at the teenage woman, "this pretty woman is Kagura, she will be assisting me and the other professors, in all your classes. Show her the respect you would show me," his eyes glow red and clearly intimidated everyone but Kikyou.

While Kagura passed a paper to everyone, Sango leant to Kikyou, "Scary, huh? He's got a creepy way of being a teacher."

"Maybe but don't let it get to you, or the mutt beside you. That's what her wants." Kikyou watched Kagura, and noticed she was not doing what she wanted willingly. And something was controlling her.

"Thanks,"Kikyou said as Kagura gave her a quiz and they both nodded in respect. Kikyou looked up after placing her name on the paper, and realized that the professor was glaring at her.

She ignored him as she answered the first question. She looked at it surprised. "Who is the Master Professor and what is his/her specialty?" She knew the answer, and figured out this was more then a pop quiz for her and her friends. She answered it plainly, Naraku, Transformation. The next question: What is my speciality? She again plainly answered transformation.

The next question was odd, What is the most powerful way of youkia travel, Kikyou answered it with a giggle, Shinnidama chuu. What is the most sacred value of a miko, was the forth question. She answered with focus. The most sacred value of a miko is to find and destroy youkia like you. The fifth question she left blank. And handed her paper to Kagura.

The rest of the class did as well and Sesshoumaru stood. Kikyou's paper was on top, she turned it in first. He gazed at it then at her. She returned the un-welcoming stare.

Sesshoumaru broke the stare. "Well assuming by theses scores I'm going to have to ask each one of you to say after class. Starting with the highest score. Kikyou. . ." the bell rang for the end of class, " you're first. Please stay in your set and the rest of you good-bye and I'll see you tomarrow."

Kikyou stood and ignored Sesshoumaru's order. No one told her what to do without a fight. She was about five feet away from the door when it shut all on its own. Kagura stood outside, Kikyou say her through the window. She grabbed the handle. Kikyou stood frightened, then a shock ran through her bones and threw her at her professors' feet as he smiled.

"I asked you to stay in your seat, Kikyou, now I hate disobedient students, but I love making an exception for the pretty ones." He reached down and gave a hand to help her up.

Kikyou rolled over and got herself of the floor. She knew he was up to something and wasn't going to let him win. " Thanks, but no thanks," then she shouted, "SHINNIDAMA CHUU!" But nothing came to her

"You can't get out and nothing can get in. Plain and simple. So why don't you just tell me why you didn't answer the last question like everyone else, Kik. I mean we're friends and have that student/sensia confidentiality thing going on. So your secret was safe with me." He smirked and glided over to her,

She felt attacked and tried to put up her defences. She touched his shoulder and grabbed his shirt. While she closed her eyes, she focused on her miko powers to throw him for a loop. "Get away from . . . me!" Nothing happened accept him back handing her.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, I thought I said none of your abilities would work in here. Why don't you get comfortable on the floor." He walk over and set his black shirt on his seat and took of his undershirt, too. The professor walked over to were the amateur miko lay and bent over her. "You seem to be pretty comfortable right there, and know I am going to join you." Sesshoumaru sat closely to the off-put girl and wrapped his arm around her firmly.

"So, why Naraku, professor,"Kikyou mocked cockily, she eased into his tight hold because she knew he could easily had killed her all ready if he had wished. "Sesshoumaru? You already know how I figured out all of this, so why don't you tell me everything else as our little . . . secret. . ., " Kikyou looked up innocently.

" I cannot trust you yet, is why. Don't try to play me as a pone. It won't work. I have watched you and I know how you act and why." The professor got up and stood Kikyou with his arm still around her.

He walked her to his desk and sat her in his chair. Then he opened his drawer and pulled out something. Sesshoumaru looked at his hostage, again and laughted. He saw her fear, and total innocence. She had no clue what was going to happen next. Kikyou's capture turned to his new toy and chanted a low spell. Kikyou looked at him strangely then slowly closed her eyes and slept deeply.

Sesshoumaru leant forward, and spoke, "Kikyou, wake up. Come on, time to wake UP!" He tested her sleep again and backhanded her across the face. Next he laughed. It had worked. Sesshoumaru would definitely have Miss Kikyou suffer forever. ' Why not," He thought to himself.

Sango looked at Miroku on his cell phone checking on the boys at home. She wondered to herself ' Where's Kik, Sesshoumaru called her to stay after class, but I didn't know he meant half the day. I'm worried. ' She shared her concern with Miroku.

"Miroku, so, what do you think?"

"Well sounds like you a little paranoid. Remember, Kikyou beat my ass this morning. She can take care of herself."

"But, Miroku. . ."

"If it will make you feel better, we'll stop by the classroom and check on them, okay, honey?"

Miroku kissed Sango on the forehead and held her hand until they got to the door. Both of them curiously gazed inward.

"See, sweetheart, they are sitting there probably discussing spells or youkia or something."

Sure enough Miroku was right, Sango sighed in relief and disappointment of being wrong. An image of Professor Sesshoumaru and Kikyou shown through the window. Nothing was wrong, but nothing seemed right, either.

Miroku led Sango down the hall and to the cafeteria to await their friends arrival patiently. They ate and talked to pass the time.

Inuyasha rose from his dirty bed. The were sheets tore and unwashed. It was dark and the lights were all burnt out. He looked around for his watch to see what time was. He fumbled around, crashing into things and tripping. Finally he fell and his watch lay in front of him. A strains to see the time.

" Oh, k'so! Kagome! Why didn't you wake me up. It's the first day at the academy and I'm very late." He searched frantically to find his clothes. The best thing he had was a pair of wripped jeans, a white tank top, a woren out red button shirt. He threw on a dew-rag and sunglasses to hide his face. His shoes were in bad shape, barely without holes in them. He didn't even brush his long white/silver hair.

"Inuyasha don't you dare take that tone with me boy! I'll shoot you so full of arrows you won't have that stupid school to worry about. Oh and it better get us out of this dump." Kagome said sternly, while she glared at her boyfriend.

"Oh, cum off. Relax. It will right after I defeat NARAKU, YEAH THAT"S RIGHT! I'M ALL THAT, uh huh, mm mmm. Sorry, hun gotta go before I'm even later.

He kissed his lover on the cheek and hopped out a second story window on top a moving semi. No matter what she did she could never make him take a bus, anywhere. At least no one noticed.

Naraku sat smugly in his large leather chair and awaited his only class. It was normally all seniors but three freshmen made it in this year. He knew that one of them would be gone and ahead of time marked her absent. He realized Inuyasha had probably got cold feet and decided not to come to class on the first day. It didn't matter. He'd have someone on his side that he knew Inuyasha couldn't resist.

The bell rang and took him from his fantasy of ruling the earth with youkia at his every whim, but no real queen to rule beside him. He stood and used his miasma to quickly take him to his classroom. He always loved to surprise so he transported himself right behind Miroku and Sango.

Naraku leant forward, "tisk, tisk, Miroku none of that in my class."

Sango and Miroku turned in false belief of their enemy being a sensia at the academy, But what they saw confirmed their fears. It was him, and he was their teacher. Both of the off-put students slyly smiled, trying to withdraw their fear and temptations.

"Naraku! How did you get here and what do you mean your classroom?" Sango said frantically.

"Now, now, Sango stay calm. I'll take care of him.," Miroku stood nearly shaking in the knees. He pulled his sleeve back and aimed his hand at Naraku.

"Sorry but you won't use that here and suck everyone else into it too," Naraku said conveniently and vanished to the front of the room.

With a hateful sigh, the two students relaxed into their seats. Naraku stood at the front of the class taunting Miroku to use his Kazzawaru. Person in that room, but maybe Naraku and Sango could be sucked into the man's arm and be killed. It was no use. They had to lay low for now.

"Welcome to my class. Here is the most difficult and painful course any of you will ever take. If you're feeling cowardly now, you might as well leave and never graduate because you'll make a fool of yourself in front of everyone if you don't succeed. The door is open, anyone?" Naraku slammed the door shut as no one answered. Then he strongly walked up and down the rows of students. Examining them, classifying them and studying them to see who was the best of the best. His eye lingered many times on Miroku and Sango while they eyed him as well.

He stopped at there desks and smirked slightly. Then out of nowhere someone crashed through the window of the door. It rolled many times before stopping. Finally it got up, unarmed and unaware, the boy rose to his knees to catch his breathe. Naraku appeared near the obvious hanyou. His miasma surrounded them and Naraku spoke, "Inuyasha, your late? This will be fun. I can make an example out of you to show how I deal with tardiness."

" Whatever. Give me some room to breathe. And were did all . . . this . . . miasma. . . come from. . . " Inuyasha coughed lightly, and then rose to his feet. "Na. . .Naraku, what in your name are you doing here!" The hanyou stared at his foe harshly. Continued to choke until the smoke cleared.

"Inuyasha you should show your superiors some respect." Naraku backhanded Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha's head turned and looked at Naraku stubbornly. He reached to his side for his sword but there was nothing there. A shadow fell over the two and Inuyasha tried to kick Naraku and missed.

Naraku on the other hand had an old fashion katana attached to his belt but continued to beat Inuyasha. The hanyou was to weak to fight back. Naraku swiftly he kicked Inuyasha in the back and chopped him in the neck. The shadow lifted with Inuyasha on the floor and Naraku's katana to the hanyou's neck. "Come on and wake up pretty boy."

Inuyasha's eyes stay closed as he talked back. "I'm no pretty boy!" His eyes snapped open and his body froze in fear that Naraku would kill him tight then.

"Everyone say seated. Inuyasha find your seat as well. I hope that taught you all your first lesson at the expense of your peer Inuyasha, here." Naraku sheathed his katana and sat in his leather chair. Kagura handed him a set of papers, telling him Inuyasha was the newest student and for him to sign,

Sango showed Inuyasha an empty seat near them. And helped him to it. She nor Miroku could believe he got into the academy without her help.

"Sango I said 'stay seated.' Am I wrong? Of coarse not. Now sit before I must teach another tiering lesson to you as well." Naraku downingly said.

"Hai, sensia." She bowed and sat. If Inuyasha couldn't defend himself how would she?

Kikyou awoke tied down with rope that Sesshoumaru had gotten from his drawer earlier. "What the?" Kikyou looked around, struggling to get free.

"Don't even try it. No one's coming everyone is in Naraku's class. So it's just you and me here. Don't make it any harder then it already might be Or I'll be forced to take my anger out on _you!_" Sesshoumaru glared at is helpless prisoner. Kikyou was clearly showing her fear, for mercy at least.

"Please. Don't do what ever your planning. I hacked into the academy's mainframe. It was easy but everything I know about you and Naraku is completely hands on, earlier when my Shinnidama chuu smashed us into the Master Professor's door was when I knew Naraku was here. I swear no one else knows, I hid the name. Just let me go," Kikyou struggled but the rope just dug into her wrist and ankles.

"It's not that easy. See how do I know that's the truth," Sesshoumaru stepped back. He extended his arm, two of his fingers tightly pressed together. Then like a lightning bolt, a stream of light shot out of his claws. He didn't seemed stressed at all, but still wanted more fear out of the young miko.

"Sesshoumaru, what's that," Kikyou looked into his eyes, then at the whip-like light.

Sesshoumaru turned and aimed at a students desk near Kikyou's restraints. The whip crushed against the frail desk. Like a twig int the wind the desk fell to pieces.

"Sesshoumaru. . .?"

" It's Sesshoumaru-sama to you now. And your mine, just like Kagura is Naraku's," his whip tore off Kikyou's outfit. He got on his knees and withdrew his light.

"Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama," KIkyou turned her head, she knew what he wanted now. Kikyou struggled to pull her knees and elbows together. He held her shoulders down and grabbed a hand full of hair.

"Don't make me kill you, because I will if I must, " he smirked and leaned his bare chest against her's. He released her hair and forced her neck back. And kissed it.

"What are you doing," Kikyou felt her body get warmer. He pulled back and looked at her. Kikyou could see the glare in his yellow eyes. No one could stop him from what her wanted.

She thought to herself 'not even Inuyasha can help me now. . .' Kikyou closed er eyes and a tear was forced outward and fell down he cheek.


	2. The True Explosive Poker Surprises

Character Statuses:

Jaken - pet - unknown

Koga - admirer/crush - 19

Rin - orphan - 12

Bankotsu - outlaw/Youkia - 20

**Chapter 2: The True Explosive Poker Surprises**

"What are you doing," Kikyou felt her body get warmer. He pulled back and looked at her. Kikyou could see the glare in his yellow eyes. No one could stop him from what he wanted.

Sesshoumaru had his game played out like a perfect poker hand. Kikyou closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru took down his jeans. Then his boxers. He was definitely showing his "strength" and domination. Kikyou was bare and every curve was exposed.

"My dear, what is the matter?" Sesshoumaru laughed, and lowered himself over Kikyou.

Kikyou was silent, until Sesshoumaru made his first move. Slowly he found her and slid inside. The next time wasn't so gentle.

She turned to look at him. He was enjoying it. Why wouldn't he.

Sesshoumaru slid out of her warm kilt and slid down her midriff. He kissed it lightly and then breathed lightly on her damp kilt. Kikyou got goose bumps everywhere. She liked it oddly. Sesshoumaru rubbed her thighs softly.

"Now how do you like it," Sesshoumaru was going to get her to like him anyway he could.

Kikyou sighed and moaned softly in reply.

Then Sesshoumaru's hands glided up her sides and to her arms. Kikyou's muscles became firmer. Sesshoumaru slid his nose up her chest to her neck. She licked her lips and tightened her legs around his.

"If ya want me to I'll take the rope it off. . ."Sesshoumaru knew she wanted him now.

"Yes," Kikyou said with a sigh. "Please, do."

Sesshoumaru reached forward and back to release her. His spell had worked.

(Before Kikyou had woke, Sesshoumaru bit Kikyou's soft neck. And left his mark. She couldn't have anyone else's child. But his hire would be immune.)

Quickly she leaned forward and kissed him, she couldn't resist anymore. Sesshoumaru laid her back down. He moved back and entered her once more.

Kikyou moaned with pleasure. She gripped the carpet with her life.

Sesshoumaru bent over her again. His breathing quickened with Kikyou's. Her legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru forcing him to break a barrier. She didn't scream, but just relaxed onto her intrusioner. They continued to bump and grind forever it seemed.

Inside she knew it wasn't right. Kikyou couldn't fight the spell controlling her. She thought to herself 'not even Inuyasha can help me now. . .' Kikyou closed er eyes and a tear was forced outward and fell down he cheek. Kikyou understood everything, and, for the first time, she didn't have a plan.

In the meantime, Inuyasha recovered in Naraku's classroom. It was time for the first experiment. Naraku's class was twice as long as the others, but he was the boss after all. He could have the place burnt to the ground if he wanted.

"Your first experiment is to let me know, how much you, fools, understand about technology and magic. So I'm going to give each one of you, a pair of googles, a beacker, and some chemicals. The spell that you will be using are in your text book, page six-hundred sixty-six. All right. Get started and I will be watching all of you closely. " He smirked and turned to Kagura for her to hand out he materials.

"Wow, I am really getting creped out by that Kagura girl, she's like ' blah' I mean she has no emotion. I haven't even heard her talk - at all. " Sango turned to look at the boys.

Inuyasha wasn't even paying any attention at all. He was memorizing his book - and had a pair of reading glasses on! What a nerd? Inuyasha had changed more then the others wanted to think.

"Well, I don't know. Sango, your right. And I think she heard you." Miroku smiled and looked down as his materials appeared on his desk.

Sango looked up with a nervous smile. Kagura stared at her, blankly, but it was clearly all she could do. It was like a " watch out " look with a little "help" in it too.

" Sango, watch your tongue, girl. Miroku, don't temp me. Now get started!" Naraku sounded angry but it was just intimidating. The youkia turned and glared at Kagura with a warning stare.

Inuyasha was in his world. Chanting and mixing chemicals one after another. Sango, didn't want to blow any thing up, but it seemed that Miroku's goal was just that. Carelessly he said spell, and poured different gases together randomly.

" Miroku, careful," Sango warned. "Inuyasha, stop him," she whispered.

Inuyasha reached over and swatted the glass of enchanted water and other liquids on to the far wall. Naraku didn't even care. He was almost relieved. Miroku was going to hurt someone, not like he cared but he couldn't have his plan released.

Inuyasha looked over, and gazed at the river of chemicals, that were very unknown and could blow if any opposite chemical was mixed with it. He sniffed the air and reconized some of the gases coming off the wet floor.

" What'da do that f ? " Miroku was cut off by Naraku standing over his feet.

Inuyasha used a telepic spell. He choose to speak to Sango. ' Sango, call him over. The mixure that I spilled all over, I can spill another to make it blow, and destroy Naraku. Call, him and then I'll do something to tick him off. As he walks over, trip him and pull Miroku under a desk with you. '

Sango looked at him in the corner of her eye meeting his. " Sensia, how do you pronounce this word, here," she slyly pointed and he told her as a teacher would.

Within the same second Inuyasha turned and punched a hole through his seat. Just as planned, Naraku, started to storm over to the hanyou. Sango quickly sat in her chair and stuck her leg out in front of the angry youkia. Miroku looked confusedly at Inuyasha, but couldn't for long. Sango took him by the shoulder and pulled him down, hard, nearly hitting his face on his desk Miroku ducked under his desk with Sango.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku and trying to keep the youkia's attention on his eyes not his hands, Inuyasha knocked over a mixture of nitrogen, chlorine, and an explosive spell, for a boost. Inuyasha smart, wow, maybe he was a geek but still, very hot and aggressive.

The gases and enchanted molecule dripped down the desk, it sparked on contact. Then Inuyasha pushed the desk and the mix flowed down to the wall. First smoke rose then the cracking of the walls, and floor. Everything just fell apart. The explosion spell activated with the others and smaller and larger bombs blew from Inuyasha and Naraku all the way down to the , now, missing wall.

The smoke lingered, so did Naraku and his barrier. The teacher stood slowly with a dark glow surrounding him. His eyes stared through the foggy scenery and laid his red eyes upon a very unlikely and strange sight.

Naraku turned and back handed Inuyasha into the air and across to where the wall would have been. Sango, rose up to a frightening sound. Miroku covered his ears until the voices became familiar. Sango ran over to where Inuyasha lay and tried to hid what the smoke no longer hid.

Still bumping and grinding heavily, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, tight in each other's embrace, ignored the over-viewers. Inuyasha gazed upon his life-long crush make it with the bounty hunter that wanted his head and his half-brother.

Kikyou stared upward at Sango, Naraku, Miroku, and her crush, Inuyasha. . . . She was stunned and locked eyes with Inuyasha, while both were in sorrow.

In that moment Sesshoumaru turned around and smirked at his brother. "Well, little brother," the youkia picked up his jeans and tossed Kikyou his large shirt, " I guess I have everything you wanted, the girl, the life, the money, the career. Poor half breed, it's sad the look on your face. I was always better, and that's why father blessed me with charm and good looks. He even knew that a hanyou would fail at life in all expects."

Inuyasha stood, with a blank stare. Kikyou finished buttoning the shirt she wore. It came down to about mid-thigh but it was more cover then before. Inuyasha turned to Sango and Naraku. Then I came to him, Kikyou would have never done anything she didn't want to.

" Whatever, brother, Sesshoumaru, she means nothing to me. You won nothing and at least I got the better sword." Inuyasha wasn't going to let his foe get the best of him and that meant he had to swallow his pride and lie. " I hate that miko, she's useless!"

" Inuyasha what are you saying, everyone knows that you lo – ," Sango was cut off by a rude had coming over her mouth. Miroku knew what was going on.

" Sango, play along." Miroku whispered in the girl's ear as he let her go.

Sango nodded. She looked back at Kikyou. Her best-friend. Sango knew her personality and every corner that she realized that she had no choice. Kikyou didn't have an attraction to the youkia. Kikyou had principles.

" Inuyasha, help me. . . " Kikyou tried to use the same spell that Inuyasha used to tell Sango what to do earlier. But it came to his ear as " Inuyasha, hate me. . ."

Kikyou stood and started to run toward the were the wall was. She needed the support of her friends. Kikyou ran passed Sesshoumaru as he glared at her, viciously. She turned her head and gazed softly upon Inuyasha.

" Don't come near me, girl, " Naraku snapped. The youkia moved toward his desk and then back to Sesshoumaru. " I guess, that Inuyasha and his friends are in no position to fight or even disagree. "

" Nope, Naraku? Why don't you, ah, dismiss your other students? They look like they're scared half to death." Sesshoumaru always liked his privacy when it came to a fight.

" Sure, sure," Naraku waved his hand for the class to leave, "get outta here before I kill you. "

Quickly, fifty low-level youkia, miko, and mere humans scattered to the two doors at the sound of their professor's voice. One, black haired, female youkia slipped and was nearly trampled over by the others. There was very little loyalty.

" Kikyou," Sango and Miroku said with worry. " Are you okay?"

" For the most part, I am just fine. Don't worry. " KIkyou tried to assure her friends as she rubbed her wrist to hid the bruises. " Inuyasha, " KIkyou said lovingly.

" KIkyou? Why do you want anything to do with me? You want both youkia samas. Sesshoumaru wasn't enough, hmm? " Inuyasha choked on the words as they leaked out of his mouth.

" Inuyasha how could you say something like that? She loves you, but just because she's mine doesn't mean you can't take her for a test drive once and a while. You both can share a prison cell. " Sesshoumaru motioned to Naraku to use his miasma.

The room went black again. Sango and Miroku choked fiercely on what little air that was in the rooms. They fell to the floor, and Miroku held Sango closely.

Kikyou tripped over a rock on the floor. She looked up and she had landed right at Inuyasha's torn shoes. Inuyasha glanced down at his crush. Kikyou got to her knees and looked away; she thought he hated her.

Inuyasha knelt down and leant his hand out for her to grab. Kikyou saw his gesture and Inuyasha looked sincere. She touched his had gently and he pulled her into his arms. She clung to him as hard as he held her. In that moment nothing was puling them apart.

Slowly the miasma faded and so did the enemy youkia. " Inuyasha, why do you hate me so?"

" You told me to, hate you."

" No I asked for your help, Sesshoumaru, had me under some spell. I couldn't fight it. I was - it was like I was paralyzed inside. "

" Oh, I knew you would never betray me," the hanyou grasped the miko even tighter, " I love you, Kikyou." Inuyasha closed his eyes and Kikyou felt like she was fading into the boy that fascinated her. The miko and hanyou faded into the past.

The scenery the two personalities were in changed to a clear field, where both of them were still in the same position. Inuyasha opened his eyes and kissed Kikyou's forehead. Kikyou felt his love and lifted her head and passionately kissed her soul capturer.

Inuyasha broke the kiss. " I will always protect you, Kikyou there's no one that will change that. " Inuyasha leaned his head on Kikyou's shoulder.

" I know, Inuyasha, " Kikyou softly whispered into her fan's ear, " I will always love you, as well. "

" I will fallow you to hell and back. I would never take another women, unless it was you in costume," Inuyasha and Kikyou smiled at each other.

The sky darkened like it was night. The moon was crested, but Inuyasha turned human as the moon disappeared. His hair went black and his ears became pale and human. Inuyasha's claws dulled as his transformation glow faded around the two.

" Inuyasha?" Kikyou became startled. He only changed on the new moon.

" Kikyou, I'm human, just like you always wanted, right?" Inuyasha's smile fled his face and his expression became concern.

" Inuyasha, but how? " Kikyou gasped and stepped away from her estranged admirer.

" I sold my youkia blood to a miko called Kagome. " Inuyasha said, calmly.

CHAPER WILL BE CONTINUED ...


	3. The True Explosive Poker Surprises Part ...

**Kikyou: Sorry guys, but my PC didn't upload the whole thing**

**Sango: That's a crappy story. You just didn't finish it with the rest of the story**

**Inuyasha: At least she got an A on her report for LAS (language arts and social studies) **

**Bankotsu: Why are you bragging about your girlfriend's grades... oh, sorry forgot... you didn't do your's so you have nothing to be defending!**

**Sango: fwap Inuyasha that's what you get and Bankotsu ...**

**Inuyasha: rudely interupting Sango to hit Bankotsu over the head before someone else had the chance YAY!**

Kikyou : They're all sort of right, but school got in the way, sorry guys. I'll try to update sooner. sneaks away after poking everyone in the side

**Everyone else: jumps, screeches and starts chasing after Kikyou Get back here that was cheap!**

**Kikyou: Hope to get your reviews soon! gets tackled by Inuyasha and they start laughing**

**Part Two**

Kikyou looked up at her hanyou, " Inu . . . you did what? Ka . . . Kagome?" Kikyou broke his hold and turned toward the quarter moon; she felt a tear roll down her cheek. " Inuyasha, she's a . . . yami Miko, she always wants something in return. Tell me, what did you give her your powers? Your heritage, your blood, your soul for?"

" To be with you, she said no price, she just wanted the blood is all not my soul. I am still the same man you fell in love with only -" he had a different look on his face, a distracted one, " let's see, you could say I had an upgrade . . . " Inuyasha's voice became somewhat dismal.

Everything around the two lovers became darker, gloomier then before. A cloud ridden by something covered the moon. Kikyou could only see the shine from Inuyasha's eyes. The object on the cloud jumped off behind Inuyasha knocking Kikyou and the inu youkia down. The moon shown again and the figure stood with a dark misty miasma around it.

With Inuyasha's yami voice the thing spoke, and Inuyasha had no control over his body what's so ever, "_ Kikyou, you never could have done what I have, you were always second best to me. Inuyasha had no idea, no idea at all what I could do or even what I was doing. He's mine now, I have his blood - I could kill him right now, I have is youkia and human souls - I could send him into blind rage or eternal damnation, and so I own everything you wanted to change and everything you loved." _

Kikyou stumbled to Inuyasha and lay her hand upon his cheek, as fast and light Inuyasha swatted at Kikyou. With gilt and remorse Kikyou gazed deep into Inuyasha's eyes, " Inuyasha, whether you can hear me or not, I have to try. Inuyasha, " Kikyou said with a slight sigh, " Aishiteru, and I never wanted you to change. You were perfect the way you were and it wasn't because of your youkia family or my Miko life that was holding us back. The truth is she was. It was Kagome, you are my weakness and now I know I was yours. I'm sorry, but for now I cannot fight her or you."

Inuyasha's eyes softened like he was winning over Kagome's control. He could hear her, faintly but it was there. Her voice was calming and soft, even when she was fighting her own war. Inuyasha didn't understand, but had every bit of his faith in his Kikyou for better, for worse and nothing was going to compromise that vow.

" Inuyasha, I have to do something. You have to trust me, relax, never give in and never stop fighting her - for me and yourself. Even if you're tired or weak, if you need to Indore it your soul with keep you alive and immortal. Unfortunately for myself. Well in my current state, we'd never win. I have to leave. I will yumi about you always. Never forget I will never stop loving you even in the future. ' Kikyou walked away like she had just been stabbed in the back by her own life.

She was determined to change her fate and be with Inuyasha . . . in the future sometime. Her only choices were to : one, become stronger then her foes, two become just as immortal as her soul. That is exactly what she did as she had to.

Sango watched the two immortals in there. She had some idea that Kikyou loved him but not to this extent. It was amazing to her, it was extremely intense. Miroku stood slowly, and balanced on a piece of broken wall. Sango turned around at Miroku. He started to talk but Sango covered his mouth so not to interrupt Kikyou and Inuyasha reuniting.

Sango put her hand over her mouth and " shhh. . . ed," Miroku. He then looked up at the two in the foggy air. Miroku understood now.

Kikyou moved out of Inuyasha's arms, just like before. Inuyasha wasn't free, yet. She knew it, there's only one way to destroy the spell is with Kagome's death. Inuyasha opened his eyes, sadly. " Kikyou, how'd you, I mean, your still alive. But you're human. Now! You have the power to kill, Kagome, if you can make yourself immortal then you can set me free!" Inuyasha got excited while Kikyou stood in dismay.

" Inuyasha, this is nothing but a fluke. We lived threw the times because of a spell, that Kagome cast. It's true I did become immortal but she is still stronger. Then me, at least. I'm sorry. I was going to kill Naraku and Sesshoumaru until, Sesshoumaru bit me and Naraku just got away. But after I get their powers. You and I will be free of time and space. Our ai immortal as our bodies. Aishiteru. Inuyasha Kagome can't know about this or everything will be ruined. I wish everything was as simple as we thought it was back then but it's not." Kikyou turned to Sango and Miroku in surprise. She walked toward the door and some thing jumped out at her.

After Kikyou stumbled the youkia showed itself. It was a low-level youkia. But its reputation proceeded itself. Inuyasha rushed to Kikyou's side and recognized.

Inuyasha leant and pulled Kikyou up, and stood straight with Kikyou's hand in his. With his other hand he rubbed his head with a smile, " Hello, what's up, Bankotsu? Long time, no see."

Kikyou interrupted by stealing her hand back, " Who the naraku are you! And Inuyasha how do you know him?"

"Bankotsu, is one of my best friends. Kikyou, guys, this is Bankotsu. Bankotsu this is Kikyou, Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha pointed to each person as he named them. " Sorry, Kik, if he scared you. Kagome sends him when ever I might be in danger. He's cool, about not liking Kagome, ah, he kinda fell in the same trap I did," Inuyasha had a little laugh as Kikyou stared Bankotsu down.

"Uh, hi Kikyou. Your rep speaks for itself. But you not what I expected." Bankotsu looked at her, with more then respect, a little crush was in his eyes, too. He patted her shoulder and she just slyly clinked out of reach with a step backward.

" Whatever, I'm going home. Sango, Miroku?" Kikyou stepped further toward her friends and summoned her Shinnidama chuu. With her hand still in the air she waved them to her pets and they got on with a lot of caution.

Sango, Kikyou, and Miroku landed somewhat softly at the front door of their dark colored house. Kikyou reached for the door handle with a sigh. Sango stood impatiently.

Kikyou pushed the door open, and gasped at the sight of her once clean home. Sango pulled Miroku into the door way. All of the adults glared at the innocent looking boys upon the couch. Kohaku and Shippou looked at the others with puppy eyes; they knew what was going to happen next.

"BOYS! WHAT THE NARAKU HAPPEN HERE?" Sango screamed in her best friends' ears. " You better have a good excuse, and where in Japan is Kirara?"

Kikyou set her hands on her firend's shoulders to try and save the boys some time. "Now Sango, it's okay, see Kirara is up at the head of the stairs. . . . with a pillow. . . . . torn all to shreds. . . . . . in her mouth?" Kikyou looked at the neko with surprise.

Kohaku started to clean the crumbs off the couch on to the floor; it wasn't helping. The cover of the table was on the floor, pizza boxes everywhere, video game wires all over the white carpet, and soda stains from the kitchen to the dinning room to the flat screen and back up the stairs.

Miroku, went bravely to take a look at the upstairs. He couldn't deside whether to call the others or be a big brother and try to clean the messes. First he gazed into the bathroom, the Sango's forbidden bathroom, the one the boys were never supposed to go into. The toilet paper was gone off the roll and on to the floor. Sticky mask cream was stuck to the floor and her shampoo was dripping from the ceiling along with the bath water running. Quickly he shut the water off and covered the sticky spots with the reasonablely clean rug. The shampoo he cleaned off with the towel and stuff it down the shoot. The toilet paper was the hardest part. At first he tried to roll it back up. Long story short, it didn't work. Then he tried to flush it. With some of it rolled up, it worked, so far, it was buy able.

Next Miroku went to Sango's room, thank kami it was fine and left alone. Second he glanced at Kikyou's room. It was worse then the bathroom. She always cleaned her room all most spotless, and that was the last thing it was. All of a sudden he heard someone come up the stair.

Quickly he ran out to stop them, he was doing the big brother thing. "Ah, Kikyou, um, it's fine up here. Luckily nothing is wrong, and everything's in place and clean." He sighed with relief and Kikyou slugishly walked down the stairs.

"Alrightie, I only have a little bit." He ran back to Kikyou's room, and started to clean it before she found out.


	4. The True Explosive Poker Surprises Part ...

**Chapter 2: The True Poker Surprises Part 3**

**Miroku went back to Kikyou's room, and examined it throughly as he remembered where each thing went. 'This is defiantly going to be hard, she is so weird when it comes to her room being clean. Well, no harm, no foul. I just hope I don't get hurt cuz that'll be a pretty big foul. . ." Miroku stared at one place before picking it up. **

**Kikyou's drawers were all over the floor, Miroku's favorite drawer too. Her panties were everywhere. Some were under her bed, under the dresser, in the closet. He was hesitent to pick them up at first. Then as he felt the first delicacy of the first pair he was joyful to stiff them throughly. Miroku tucked them away tight into his pants as a trophy. A.S.A.P. he looked around to tossed it all into the drawer. **

**Miroku straightened and made the bed and fixed the rugs. Luckily for him Kikyou didn't color code her clothes recently, so that part was easier. He moved on to the desk and top of the shelves. He was almost done. Thankfully Kikyou hadn't come up yet. Miroku wasn't the most observant of people, therefore he wasn't able to accurately place Kikyou's make-up and other bottles and pictures of her and everyone. He lifted them off the floor and set them around the same spot.**

**All the pictures were up but two. They seemed to be down for a reason but curiousity killed the cat and right now snooping was not the best idea. Another thing secrets are not his thing. Slowly he lifted the first picture. It was faded and worn. The edges were curled, but Miroku didn't notice. The people in the picture were more capturing.**

**He gasped and almost dropped the picture, Miroku couldn't help but stare. He couldn't quite remember what the name of the man he saw earlier, but it was him in the picture. Kikyou and that man were tight in there embrace, the same one they were in the time before at the college. He flipped up the other picture up faster then before, eagerness and confusion rushed through his body. It was dark in the picture, but the background seemed as if they were on stairs. It had Kikyou and, the name came to him, Miroku said his name loudly. It was attention grabbing.**

**Kikyou and Sango were in the process of cleaning and grounding but at the sound of Miroku's voice and what he said pulled at Kikyou and Sango's hearts. Kikyou sprinted up the stairs with her Shinnidama Chuu, leaving her friend behind. Sango ran up the stairs, searching for her friends and boyfriend. **

**Kikyou go to him first, the picture lay on the ground broken and shattered. Kikyou found it, first hiding it and then going after Miroku. She strangely touched the wall and her door slammed, which stopped Miroku from escaping too quickly. Sango was already on the other side. She slammed on the door, Kikyou paid no attention. Miroku went too far. The picture was too painful to look at and even more painful to destroy or break. **

**Miroku stood gracefully, and looked at Kikyou's expression of sadness and anger and loss all at the same time. He couldn't feel anger or fear, only concern for his distraught friend in need.**

**The silence was broken by Miroku first, " Kikyou, I didn't mean to, I –."**

**"Shut up, you have not idea. You have no idea what my life is, or was. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT THOSE PICTURES. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THEY WERE FACE DOWN FOR A REASON. YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK," her voice lowered in to a sobbing sound, " You just can realize what I have went through, I can't even start or even try TO explain it."**

**"But I had no idea, Kikyou, I am sorry. I didn't realize, you just seemed like a really happy person with nothing to hide." Miroku set his hand on Kikyou's shoulder.**

**Kikyou snapped back, "DAMN RIGHT!" She swung at him, first missing him, then she swung again striking him in the stomach and sending him a crossed the room at around ten miles per hour. Kikyou looked at him with sorrow and undid the spell barrier.**

**Sango bursted in like her life depended on it and looked straight at her K.O.ed man laying on the ground. "Kikyou, what was that all about?" Confusedly she ran over to were Miroku was laying, " why'd you beat him up this time, and WITHOUT ME?" **

**" Sorry, since I have been using my new power so much, it just went on the fritz. I didn't even know you were up here. I figured but I mean I didn't hear you or anything. Oh, sorry I hit him kind of hard. That was an accident too." Kikyou looked around, with a smirk, she knew and she figured the way Miroku hit his head, he wouldn't remember much. She was always a little sly and too cautious. Under her breathe she chanted a spell to have Miroku forget about what he saw. Kikyou was a friend after the minute of selfishness and got a wet wash rag to cool Sango and Miroku down.**

**Meanwhile in Miroku's little mind, he dreamt a very strange dream. Sango and Kikyou wore these skimpy leather outfits that hardly covered them. They were chained to the floor on one side of the room. On the other side, Naraku and Sesshoumaru are sitting playing a card game. Miroku trys to go over to the girls but fails. It's as if he was just an over-seer or something. Or a ghost in his own dream, either way he couldn't help anyone.**

**"Naraku would you just go. It's just a game, your life's not on the line," Sesshoumaru laughed and glared at his off-ed friend. **

**"It's not me I'm worried about, it's what you would do if you got a hold of one of the girls, I so swiftly got to be loyal to me. They are what's at stake." Naraku rose his hand and motioned for Kikyou.**

**"Hia, Naraku-sama?" KIkyou bowed her head and placed her hands folded in her lap.**

**"My dear, go and get me another one of those drinks. NOW!" Naraku smirked and grabbed Kikyou's arm. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her violently; and tossed her toward the doorway.**

**"Hia, Naraku-sama, right away, sir." Kikyou hurried into kitchen quickly made Naraku's favorite drink. She scurried into the game room were Naraku was.**

**Miroku screamed her name, and tried to knock some sense into her. But, again, to no prevail. He was destine to just sit and wait. He looked at Kikyou with sorrow and watched her lay his drink, in front of him as he grabbed her waste and pressed her body against his.**

**" Just to make sure, take a sip. In case something got into it." Naraku lifted the straw into Kikyou's face. **

**" Hai, Master." She gracefully took a sip of the drink and bowed out of Naraku's embrace. She went back to her place and like she didn't have a soul, sat and awaited another summons. **

**" Here ya, go. Beat this, Royal Flush." **

**" Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, what do we have here. Opp. I see, I have a four of a kind Aces, twos wild." Naraku laughed and motioned again for someone in the shadows to come forth. **

**It was Inuyasha, it was like Naraku had all the girls and Sesshoumaru had all the boys. A far bet at least. Naraku could have lost Kikyou, and she'd be under Sesshoumaru's spell again. Miroku didn't know what was worse. Naraku or Sesshoumaru. **

**Miroku remembered something, about ghosts and spirits. They could posses people. Inuyasha walked over, his chains disappeared and new ones appeared on his wrists after he joined Kikyou and Sango. This was his chance. He was going to posses Inuyasha and whisper to Kikyou and Sango his plan. **

**Inuyasha sat down, blank eyed and staring at the table waiting for his command. Miroku sprinted at him, full force. WHAM! Inuyasha flew over into the wall and Miroku was inside Inuyasha's head or at least he thought. Miroku opened his eyes and wasn't an over-seer. His body was swapped with Inuyasha's. **

**The girls turned their heads quickly and looked at there new prison-mate. Just as they seemed to get a gasp of sense knocked into them; Naraku stood up, infuriated and astounded at the same time. Someone was getting hurt. 'Cept Miroku had a plan for once in his life. **

**He turned over and used a spell to free the girls to be able to run. Naraku glared at the women struggling to get the chains off them. Naraku launched himself at Miroku tackling him to the floor. The girls were free and Sesshoumaru was no where to be found. (Huh? Wait, what? Sesshoumaru ran away? Well it is a dream.) **

**Miroku punched Naraku in the mandible, shoving him to the side. Miroku got up and tried a spell, Naraku's barrier bounced it back at him. Luckily it only melted his shirt and part of his pants. Miroku's shirt was burned off and in ashes in the dirt, while they were still hot he kicked them at Naraku. It was a direct hit, Naraku's barrier only worked on magic. This was Miroku's strength. **

**Naraku whipped his eyes clean and glared with a penetrating look at Miroku. Normally it would leave Miroku immobile, but a dream is a dream. Miroku ran over to the girls with amazing agility and told them the way out. (How? I have no idea, nonetheless he did, cuz I said so.) The girls vanished. But before they left, they took a little pocket change too. They grabbed all they could carry and stuffed it into Miroku's pants.**

**All of a sudden Miroku turned to find Naraku in his face and ready to attack without a sigh of mercy. Miroku tried to strike back, but as Naraku's fist rose with a miasma surrounding it, Miroku got a splash of water.**

** "MIROKU! WAKE UP, YOU FAT ASS, IT'S TIME TO GET OUT OF THE HALLWAY!' Kikyou screamed after dropping a cup of freezing water on Miroku. **

**He shook his head and looked up, Kikyou had the same look that Naraku did - the one were he couldn't move, well this isn't a dream 'member? Miroku put his hands up in surender and reached down his pants to get the underwear that he snuck a while back. Instead he pulled out a bunch of crinkled hundred dollar bills. Without a word Kikyou snached the money and tip-toed into her room. (Did she even have a clue he had her panties in his? I don't think so.) **

**Miroku got to his feet disappointed and confused at the current events. So to lighten his mood he went down stairs to find it spotless and the boys in bed. Out of the corner of his eye he gazed at the clock. It was three in the morning. 'Oh my God, I have to go to freakin' bed, for cryin' out loud. Arrg!' Miroku talked to himself as he walked into the bathroom and then back out. **

**Sango called for him in a quiet voice to come to bed and that they still had school tomorrow afternoon. Sesshoumaru and Naraku liked to start late every other day, so therefore the students did too. Sango rolled over and watched Miroku strip down to his boxers to slip into bed. **

**Sango laid her head on Miroku's damp chest and gave him a kiss good night. In return Miroku returned the peck. Miroku used a spell to shut the door and to heat the night up. Thank goodness for the others in the house, all the rooms are sound proff. So what goes on in there stays in there. **

**In Kikyou's room, she picked up the glass and put it back together. A few tears rolled down her face and she imagined her long lost lover beside her. She put the broken picture under her pillow and sobbed herself to sleep. The pain she felt in that moment she had to say good bye again to her lover, when she had no seen him in hundreds of years. And dreamt about that night in the picture. **

**Anyways in the boys' room, Shippou tossed and turned in his bed. He was drenched with sweat with his blankets pushed on the ground and nothing seemed to slow his breathing. Suddenly his eyes snapped open with a goastly looking glare. He was defianately not looking innocent. And Shippou rolled out of his bed and reached violently towards Kohaku. His touch was like a viris, it ran through the elder boy in the time it takes to breathe one breath. Soon Kohaku went through the same ordeal Shippou did, then both boys laid in their beds peacefully like nothing had happened.**


End file.
